Penitencia
by Sophie Deutiers
Summary: Hermione le había dicho una vez que el ocio era la madre de todos los males. Aunque nunca creyó que su ocio tendría como mal a Draco Malfoy. SLASH. ONESHOT.


**Título:** Penitencia

**Autor:** Sophie Deutiers (en LJ, panchajaviera)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Hermione le había dicho una vez que el ocio era la madre de todos los males. Aunque nunca creyó que su ocio tendría como mal a Draco Malfoy.

**Nota de la Autora:** La idea es de hace tiempo, pero debido a falta de tiempo y un bloqueo mental, no lo había terminado.

* * *

**Penitencia**

**Lugar:** Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hogwarts.

**Fecha:** Un sábado cualquiera, después de almuerzo.

Harry estaba echado en el sillón.

No, no estaba sentado, tampoco recostado, sino que echado en el sillón: Una pierna estaba sobre el apoyabrazos, el otro estaba en el suelo, un brazo estaba sosteniendo su nuca y el otro brazo colgaba como un péndulo.

Y en esa posición lo halló Ginny cuando entró a la sala común, con el pelo todo alborotado, algo alterada.

- Malditas lechuzas… ¿Es que acaso tenían que volar sobre mi llamativo pelo recién alisado? – Preguntó Ginny en voz alta, sin preocuparse de que la gente la mirara raro. – Ahora parezco una escoba… ¡Ni Hermione ha tenido tanto frizz en el pelo!

Harry alzó la vista y no pudo evitar reírse.

- Ríe todo lo que quieras Potter, porque es lo único que puedes hacer. – Le dijo furiosa. – Total, todos sabemos que tienes un felpudo cubriendo tu cabeza. – El chico paró de reír al momento.

- No seas dura conmigo, Ginny. – Le respondió algo dolido. – Al menos hazlo en honor a los viejos tiempos.

Ginny sonrió: Harry siempre recurría al tiempo que pasaron juntos cada vez que se sentía dolido por culpa de los comentarios que ella pudiera dedicarle.

- No era mi intención romper tu orgullo. – Le dijo, algo más calmada. – Pero sabes que mi pelo es sagrado. – Y se dirigió al sillón donde estaba Harry. – Vamos, mueve tu trasero... – Y el chico se acomodó para dejarle espacio. – Así está mejor. ¿Y qué haces?

- No hacía nada... – respondió el chico. – Como Ron y Hermione están de aniversario, pues preferí quedarme y no tocar el violín.

- Pero parece que estás más aburrido que si hubieses presenciado cada patética escena de amor de mi hermano con Herm. – Le dijo la chica. – Bueno Potter, estás de suerte: no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

- Si quieres jugar ajedrez, pues te aviso que paso de la oferta: tu hermano aún me saca en cara los 25 partidos que perdí ayer. – Ginny lo miró sorprendida. – Por favor, no me mires así…

- Ok, no pienso humillarte por tu patético desempeño. – Harry rodó los ojos y se iba a levantar del sillón, cuando sintió que Ginny le tomaba el brazo. – Ya, no seas tan sensible y siéntate: te iba a proponer que jugáramos a penitencia.

- ¿Es una nueva versión de verdad y castigo o en donde tienes que elegir piedra, papel o tijeras, y si pierdes, debes hacer lo que te diga la otra persona?

- Lo segundo. ¿Quieres jugar?

- Ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer… - Le dijo el chico, en tono despreocupado. – Y espero que no hagas trampas, Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Yo, hacer trampas? – Le preguntó con voz inocente, mientras pestañeaba lo más rápido posible. – Y yo que creí que me conocías, que confiabas en mí… - Habló acongojada, dejando que su desordenado pelo le tapara la cara. – Pero no, veo que no significo nada para ti…

- Perdona Gin, yo no… - Se detuvo al ver que el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar rítmicamente. - ¡Maldita sea, otra vez! – La pelirroja se quitó el pelo de su cara y se reía a carcajadas.

- Lo siento, es que todavía no entiendo como aún - dijo, enfatizando la última palabra – caes con mi actuación.

- Mmm… será porque eres una buena actriz. – Le dijo Harry, aún molesto consigo mismo.

- También puede influir el hecho que seas muy ingenuo. – Respondió la chica.

- Lo que sea… ¿pero vamos a jugar o no? – Preguntó, dando por zanjado el tema.

- Bueno ya. ­ - La chica se acomodó el cabello, más que por costumbre que por utilidad y colocó su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza, siendo imitada por Harry. – Muy bien, y… ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! - Y al mismo tiempo, mostraron sus manos. – ¡Yay! – Harry frunció el ceño: Ginny había escogido tijeras y el eligió papel.

- Sé benevolente, por favor. – Le rogó el chico al ver la expresión macabra en el rostro de Ginny.

- Oh vamos, es muy simple: deberás subir a la habitación, tomar uno de los calzoncillos de mi hermano y colocarlo en la habitación de Hermione. Y asegúrate de dejar muchas cosas de mi hermano por ahí. – Harry la miró con la boca abierta.

- Eso no es una penitencia… - le dijo, algo extrañado por la petición. O sea… lo único difícil era colarse en las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Oh, claro que sí. – Le dijo Ginny, de nuevo con su sonrisa malévola. – Sólo que será para mi querido hermanito… - Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

- Ok, pero si pierdes, quiero que hagas lo mismo con la ropa interior de Hermione. – Ginny lo miró extrañada.

- ¿No soportas que el parcito esté tan meloso? – Harry quedó sorprendido por la franqueza de la chica, pero se repuso de inmediato.

- ¿La verdad? – Ginny asintió. – Noup. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Ok, entonces jugaremos la siguiente partida por adelantado. – Volvieron a esconder una de sus manos y repitieron para sí "piedra, papel o tijera". Mostraron sus manos y Ginny perdió porque Harry había elegido piedra esta vez. – Muy bien, espérame con las cosas aquí. – Y cada uno se dirigió a la habitación que correspondía: Ginny eligió la ropa interior más inocente de Hermione, que resultó ser un conjunto de color rosado, con corazoncitos. Luego, tomó un par de libros, que casualmente eran los más pesados, un poco de comida de gato y un par de pelos de gato que había en un rincón de la pieza; En cambio Harry, eligió con su varita los calzoncillos más desastrosos de Ron, que resultaron ser de un color granate y que ya estaba bastante desgastado debido al uso. También tomó algunos recuerdos de los Chudley Cannons y muchos envoltorios vacios de dulces, los que escondió dentro de su túnica.

Cuando ya tenían el suficiente material para sus penitencias, ambos bajaron y se encontraron en el sillón. Ginny ayudó a que Harry subiera a la habitación de las chicas y vio todo lo que había traído para la broma.

- Argh, creí que se había deshecho de esos pantaloncillos… -Dijo Ginny con asco.

- Dice que no se deshará de ellos – Contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros – porque peor es nada. – Y abrió la cama de su amiga, tiró los calzoncillos y luego, comenzó a desparramar los envases vacios de chucherías, junto con los souvenirs de los Cannons. – Y como toque final… - Harry comenzó a escribir con su varita en la pared la consigna que identificaba que Ron Weasley había pasado por ahí: Chudley Cannons.

Ginny comenzó a aplaudir y luego, hizo una reverencia al chico.

- Has aprendido a hacer una broma al estilo Weasley, mi joven aprendiz. – Le dijo la pelirroja, provocando que Harry se sonrojara levemente. – Ay, tan modesto que seas… Vamos, que ahora verás a la maestra. – Ginny lo tomó del brazo, bajaron la escalera de las chicas y subieron por la de los chicos en forma atropellada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Toma asiento en la primera fila, Potter y disfruta el espectáculo.

Ginny dejó caer todas las cosas en la cama de Harry, con excepción de la comida para gato y los pelos que había hallado, los cuales dejó en la cama, aún sin tender, de su hermano. Hizo un par de florituras y la comida junto con los pelos aumentaron en gran cantidad. Luego, comenzó a desparramarlo por todos lados con sus manos, para luego, con las manos aún con comida y pelos, tomar los libros y los apuntes y colocarlos sobre la cama. Sacó la varita de su túnica e hizo un movimiento complicado, apuntando a la pared. Luego, la agitó y dijo "Sonorus", por lo que la pared comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Qué horror! – Gritó estridentemente - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda vivir en este chiquero?

- No se puede. – Le respondió Ginny, mientras Harry miraba con la boca abierta. – Tu deber es recordarle a mi hermano que debe ordenar su cama, limpiarla y desinfectarla. También recuérdale sus deberes, porque tiende a ser un poco olvidadizo. – Ya a este punto, el chico estaba en el suelo, revolcándose de la risa. - ¡Ah, un último detalle! – Y colgó la pantaleta de Hermione en un candelabro y el sostén lo dejó en el baúl. – Dile que use condón.

Harry se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación, tratando de no reírse más.

- Tu hermano se va a querer morir.

- Lo sé. –Le dijo la chica. – Y… ¿Tienes algo más que decirme? – Ginny lo miró expectante, mientras que Harry le sonreía.

- Oh gran maestra de las bromas marca Weasley, no soy digno de ser su discípulo. – E hizo una ridícula caravana que hizo reír a su amiga.

- Así me gusta, Potter. Y ahora, sigamos jugando.

- Ok, pero sin piedra, papel o tijera… cada uno propone un reto, ¿Te parece?

- Vaya, parece que te hacen falta un par de aventuras… - Le dijo Ginny. – A ver, ¿Qué me propones como reto?

- Quebesesaunachica. – Dijo sin respirar, poniéndose rojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que… que beses a una chica. – Le volvió a repetir, esta vez más lento, pero sin levantar la cabeza.

- Ahhhh, eso. – Le dijo como si no fuera gran cosa. - ¡Eh, Romilda! – La chica la miró algo extrañada, mientras la pelirroja bajaba. – Tengo que cumplir una penitencia – y se acercó al oído de Romilda para hablarle, mientras que ella miraba cómo Harry se colocaba más rojo. - ¿Aceptas?

- Si, ¿Por qué no? – Y Romilda le retira un mechón a Ginny de su rostro, para acercarse lentamente a su boca, mientras que Ginny cierra los ojos y deja que sus labios se junten con los de la chica, para así tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

El beso duró quince segundos. Quince largos e inolvidables segundos en los que Harry estaba con la boca abierta, rojo, sudando frío por ver la fantasía más común de un hombre hecha realidad, y tratando de controlar sus manos para no empezar a hacer cosas que no corresponden hacer delante de todo el mundo.

Ginny se despidió de Romilda como si no fuera la gran cosa y volvió a su lugar con Harry.

- ¿Necesitas aire fresco o una sesión en el baño? – Le preguntó divertida al ver un creciente bulto en los pantalones de Harry.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes… - Le dijo el chico algo cohibido.

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó descolocado.

- Que si acaso te gustó lo que viste. – Le volvió a preguntar Ginny. Estaba disfrutando el ponerlo tan nervioso.

- Si, digo no… - Le respondió confundido. - ¿Qué pensaría tu hermano si te viera?

- ¿Mi hermano puede pensar? – Le preguntó la pelirroja, a lo que Harry sólo pudo sonreír. – Bueno, ahora me toca a mí. – Y Harry comenzó a sudar frío. _Por favor que no me toque besar a un hombre, por favor…_

- Tu reto consiste en besar al primer hombre que veas cruzar por el pasillo de la Sala de Requerimientos, mañana a las siete de la tarde.

- ¿Y si es Snape?

La chica lo meditó un poco, frunció el ceño, agitó la cabeza, tratando de borrar la asquerosa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza y habló.

- Bueno, Snape queda fuera. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia el que te hayas vuelto loco por culpa de mi reto. – Harry suspiró aliviado. Al menos había logrado algo a su favor, así que tentaría a su suerte un poco más.

- Los Slytherin también quedan fuera. – Le dijo Harry, seguro de sí.

- Lo siento Potter, los Slytherin están dentro, así que será mejor que empieces a practicar tu método de conquista.

- Pero… pero… - Le dijo el chico.

- Oh vamos Harry, en Slytherin se encuentran los chicos más apuestos de todo el colegio… piensa en que vas a degustar un filete de primera, ¿Si? – La chica bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo. – Y ni si te ocurra hacer trampa, que te estaré vigilando muy de cerca.

Y Ginny salió de la sala común, dejando a un aproblemado Harry.

¿Cómo demonios iba a cumplir la apuesta?

**O°O°O**

**Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Slytherin…**

Pansy leía distraída un ejemplar de "Corazón de Bruja" dedicado a los vestidos de novia de la temporada, cuando siente que alguien le grita a quién pase por delante de él que se mueva de su camino si no querían ser reducidos a estiércol de dragón.

La chica suspiró pesadamente y dejó la revista a un lado, para poder dirigirle la mirada al idiota que le gritaba a medio mundo.

- Draco, querido - le dijo la chica con toda la calma del mundo. - ¿Por qué quieres convertir a media sala común en estiércol de dragón si no desaparecía del camino?

Draco le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero Pansy ni se inmutó. Al ver que la chica no diría nada si él no decía nada, se acercó a Pansy, pero no se sentó.

- Esa estúpida de Libbey…

- Lindsay, cariño. – Le corrigió. – Tu última conquista se llama Lindsay. – Draco la miró furioso. – Okey, okey, no viene al caso… ¿Decías?

- Decía que esa… - Pansy lo miró y Draco la ignoró – como se llame, había osado ofender mis… cualidades… como… como "Rey de las Serpientes".

Pansy rodó los ojos, mientras pensaba para sí "y aquí vamos de nuevo…"

- Mira Draco, para los Hufflepuff, un macho es aquel que luego de darles como caja, les dice cosas bonitas al oído. – Le respondió exasperada. – Y ya estoy harta de tener que vengar tu hombría cada vez que te hacen una escena.

- ¡Oye, también sé defenderme sólo! – Le reclamó Draco, algo dolido.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero por lo general, las venganzas las diseño yo. – Le dijo la chica con orgullo.

- Y por eso te quiero tanto. – Le dijo el rubio, pellizcándole las mejillas, cosa que ella odiaba. – Porque volverás a hacer una venganza-estilo-Pansy para mi, ¿No?

- Por supuesto que sí, Drakin. – Le respondió en venganza. – Pero quiero algo a cambio. – Los ojos le brillaban a Pansy y Draco sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno.

- Depende de qué me vas a pedir. – Le dijo algo serio. Pansy no se caracterizaba por pedir cosas muy aterrizadas que digamos.

- No tienes con qué negociar, cariño, porque tu viniste a pedir mi ayuda. – Le recalcó. – Lo que significa que tendrás que hacer cualquier cosa que se me ocurra pedirte. – Pansy terminó de hablar y le dedicó una cínica sonrisa.

- Mientras no tenga que besar a Snape… - Le dijo Draco y la chica palideció. – Supongo que no vas a pedirme eso, ¿O sí?

- No, no besarás a Snape. – Le dijo Pansy, reponiéndose de la espantosa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza. – Pero sí besarás al primer chico que pase por el pasillo de la Sala de Requerimientos, mañana a las siete de la tarde.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? – Gritó Draco, fuera de sí. - TE PIDO AYUDA PARA LIMPIAR MI NOMBRE Y TÚ ME VIENES CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ. – Pansy bostezó y lo miró como si fuera algo poco interesante.

- ¿Terminaste? – Draco la miró con furia. – Ahora, escúchame bien: no es posible que tenga que ayudarte cada vez que una estúpida te dice que realmente no eres "El Rey de las Serpientes" - e hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos – porque, que yo sepa… ERES UN MALDITO SLYTHERIN. – Le gritó enfurecida y se levantó del sillón. – Así que, más vale que cumplas con lo que te pedí, si no quieres salir perdiendo. –Y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero se detuvo al llegar a las escaleras. – Además, creo que te servirá para replantear tus… preferencias. – Y subió lo más rápido posible.

Cuando oyó que una puerta se cerraba, Draco se tiró en el sillón.

¿En qué lío se había metido?

**O°O°O**

**Lugar:** Uno de los tantos pasillos secretos, Hogwarts.

**Fecha:** Domingo, día de la apuesta, seis de la tarde.

Una pelirroja y una morena estaban agazapadas bajo una capa de invisibilidad, cuchicheando de lo lindo.

- ¿Estás segura de que vendrá? – Le preguntó Ginny a Pansy.

- Por supuesto, a no ser que quiera recibir un _howler_ de parte de su padre por haber deshonrado a la familia. – Le respondió malévola. - ¿Y Potter?

- Ah, no te preocupes: Harry lo hará, le guste o no, porque dio su palabra… - Le dijo Ginny, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

- De algo sirve la estupidez Gryffindor… - Dijo Pansy, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de la pelirroja. – Nada contra ti Weasley, pero con esto, estás demostrando que debías pertenecer a Slytherin.

- Wow Parkinson, gracias por el halago. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – Ahora, ten – y le entregó un espejo. – Supongo que sabes cómo funciona…

- Por supuesto. ¿A las siete? – Y Pansy le tendió la mano a Ginny, quién repitió el gesto.

- A las siete. – Y se dieron las manos, con una gran sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

**O°O°O**

**Lugar:** Pasillo de la Sala de Requerimientos, Séptimo Piso, Hogwarts.

**Fecha:** Domingo, día de la apuesta, siete de la tarde.

- Ginny… ¿No quieres arrepentirte? – Le preguntó Harry. - No es tan estimulante ver a un chico besarse con otro…

- Lo siento Harry, pero hoy quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad. – Respondió Ginny, dando por zanjado el tema.

- ¿Y… tu curiosidad no tiene precio? – Volvió a preguntar el chico.

- Noup.

- ¿Ni siquiera por unos cien galeones? – A Ginny le brillaron los ojos y Harry sonrió, pensando para sí: _"Definitivamente todo el mundo tiene un precio"_.

- Noup. – Le respondió, mirándolo de reojo y constatar su decepción, mientras su cerebro le decía una y otra vez _"presiónalo más Ginny, presiónalo más… así pagas la apuesta…"._

- Gin, por favor – le dijo el chico, arrodillándose, - ten piedad…

Ginny rodó los ojos y le habló:

- ¿Dónde quedó toda tu valentía marca Gryffindor? – El chico bajó la cabeza. – Vamos, que el mundo no se va a acabar por haber besado a un chico, a no ser… - La chica lo miró con asombro y gritó. - ¡OH POR MERLÍN, ERES GAY!

Cuando el chico oyó la última frase, se levantó de inmediato y le tapó la boca a su amiga, que estaba a punto de ponerse a danzar por su descubrimiento.

- Por supuesto que no lo soy… ahora verás. – Le dijo fuera de sí por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar de su ex–novia–ahora–amiga y dobló hacia el pasillo que cruzaba por la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Al ver que el chico se dirigía tan decidido, Ginny hizo una pequeña danza de la victoria y se dedicó a mirar desde la esquina.

**O°O°O**

**En ese momento, en el otro pasillo que conecta a la Sala de Requerimientos…**

- Lamento haber tenido que petrificarte, Draco. – Le dijo Pansy a un tieso Draco Malfoy que aparecía de la nada, gracias a una capa invisible. – Pero sabía que opondrías resistencia al _Imperius_ y que no habría forma de que vinieras por voluntad propia. – Y agitó su varita para que Draco pudiera volver a moverse.

- No quiero tus disculpas… deberías hacerte ver con un medimago, porque tu cerebro parece que se ha jodido con tanto sexo y revistas estúpidas. – Le dijo cortante, pero la chica no lo tomó en cuenta. – Tal vez debería decirle a Zabinni que rompa vuestro compromiso… - la cara de la morena se desfiguró y le apuntó con la varita en el cuello.

- Dile una sola palabra a Blaise y me aseguraré de destruir tu fama de "Rey de las Serpientes", además de desheredarte. – El rubio la miró algo extrañado al oír la última frase, así que decidió preguntar (ya que la gente insiste en creer que no hay nada de malo en preguntar…).

- ¿Y cómo lograrías eso, si se puede saber? – Le preguntó.

- Mmmm… Dime cual expresión prefieres. – Y la chica comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. - Juegas para el equipo contrario, saliste del armario, marica…

- ¡YO NO SOY UN MARICA! –Le gritó enfurecido.

- Por supuesto que no, cariño. – Respondió Pansy como si nada hubiera pasado. – Tragasables, gay, homosexual… - Al oír el último término, empujó a la chica hacia la pared.

- Yo-no-soy-ninguna de esas… cosas que nombraste. – Le siseó, rabioso, al oído. Pansy se acercó al oído de él y le dijo.

- Pruébalo. – Le dijo, sonriendo malvadamente. El chico la miró desafiante y se fue por el pasillo, decidido a demostrarle a Pansy que Draco Lucius Malfoy definitivamente no era un marica.

**O°O°O**

- Vaya que es fácil manipularlos. – Le dijo Ginny a Pansy en un susurro.

- Lo más cómico de todo esto – le dijo la morena, - es que ambos reaccionaron mal cuando les dijimos que eran gays y partieron a besarse. A veces los hombres son tan estúpidos…

- Ni que lo digas… - Respondió Ginny. – Ahora, lo único que falta es que luego del beso, nos digan que no soy gays, sino que sienten una preferencia por el otro…

- Ya, están acercándose a la puerta…

**O°O°O**

Draco caminó furioso hacia el pasillo y cuando llegó a él soltó un quejido de horror.

Potter.

Potter era el hombre que tenía que besar.

Y cuando Harry levantó los ojos del piso, luego de refunfuñar contra Ginny y el mundo, quedó blanco como una sábana.

Tenía que besar a Malfoy.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. Ambos pensaban darse la vuelta y correr lo más lejos posible de ahí, pero al pensar en la represalia de las chicas… Merlín.

El menor de los males era besarse.

Total, no tenía que ser con lengua…

¿O sí?

**O°O°O**

- ¿Se les pasó el shock? – Preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Y qué importa? Necesito que Potter bese a Draco durante este siglo, porque no pienso pagarle quinientos galeones a Vane. –Respondió Pansy.

- Espera, ¿Le apostaste quinientos galeones a Romilda? –Le dijo Ginny al espejo.

- Aposté quinientos galeones a que Potter besaba a Draco. - Dijo la morena. - Draco jamás lo haría: tiene la sangre tan fría como la de un témpano. En cambio, Potter es hormonal...

- ¡Por un demonio, Pansy! - Le gritó la chica. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - La morena le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia.

- Ay, no seas alharaca... Draco no tiene ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, así que a tu amado cara rajada no le pasará nada. - Ginny la miró con una cara de WTF, pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso.

- Parkinson, si no detenemos esto, Romilda tendrá mil galeones en su bolsillo. - Le dijo, toda seria.

- ¿Apostaste a que Potter besaba a Draco? - La pelirroja asintió.

- Tú lo dijiste: de algo que sirva la estupidez Gryffindor...

**O°O°O**

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente, dedicándole a quién se cruzara por sus pensamientos unas "cariñosas" palabras.

De pronto, Draco alzó la voz.

- Nadie se puede enterar de esto. Jamás.

- Hecho. - Le respondió Harry. - Y que sea corto y sin lengua. - Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al oír esto último.

- Hecho. A la cuenta de tres. - Ambos dieron dos pasos, para poder quedar más cerca.

Se miraron a los ojos, tomaron aire y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tres!

Ambos chicos chocaron sus labios con reticencia. Pero a Draco se le acabó el aire que había aspirado segundos atrás y abrió su boca un par de milímetros, los suficientes para que Harry mordiera su labio de una forma tan deliciosa que lo obligó a acercarlo más a su cuerpo para poder sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el de él.

Después de todo, no todos los días se besa a un chico.

**O°O°O**

- Okey, siempre supe que Draco era el activo en cualquier relación... - Dijo Ginny.

- Pero nunca lo había visto besar tan apasionadamente a algiuen. - Terminó Pansy. - ¡Y por Merlín, Potter no se queda atrás!

- ¿Qué creías... - Ginny iba a dedicarle una larga lista de las habilidades amatorias de Harry, pero no alcanzó a terminarla la frase. - ¡Hey, a mí nunca me empotró contra la pared de esa forma!

- ¡Y Draco nunca agrarró mi trasero de esa forma ni mucho menos me levantó así! - Reclamó Pansy.

- Oh, por Morgana, - le dijo Ginny - van a entrar a la Sala... ¡Pansy, tenemos que verlo!

La morena no alcanzó a decir nada, pues comenzó a correr en el momento, pero era demasiado tarde.

La puerta había desaparecido.

**O°O°O**

**Una semana después…**

- Vaya que les gustó… - dijo Pansy, mientras sacaba un puñado de palomitas de la fuente que tenía Ginny en su regazo, mientras miraban a un rubio y un moreno cómo tenían sexo.

- Nadie diría que hicieron tanto escándalo al saber que tenían que besarse. – Afirmó la pelirroja.

- Lástima que nos costó mil galeones la travesura…

- Con respecto a eso, - le dijo Ginny, mientras sacaba palomitas, - dijo que no nos iba a cobrar la apuesta.

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó la morena, levantándose del suelo y botando las palomitas, mientras se sentían los jadeos de los chicos.

- Por Merlín, ¿Tenías que botar las palomitas? – Le dijo la pelirroja enojada. - Y agradece que estamos dentro del pensadero, sino habrías roto el momento mágico.

- ¿Cómo que no nos va a cobrar? – Volvió a insistir la morena.

- Pues eso, que a ella sólo le interesaba la "felicidad de Draco y Harry" – le respondió, haciendo el gesto de las comillas. - Se cree la Cupido slash o algo por el estilo… ya sabes, Romilda y sus historias.

- ¿Le dijiste que los tarados no asumen que son gays?

- Sep. – Le respondió. – Y dijo que eso era sólo una cosa de tiempo. – Pansy la miró extrañada. – No me mires así, yo tampoco entiendo.

En ese momento, los jadeos comenzaron a oírse a mayor volumen.

- Argh, soy voyerista, pero esto me supera. – Le dijo Ginny.

- Si… creo que me tomará un tiempo asimilarlo, - contestó Pansy. - ¿Nos vamos?

- Mejor… A propósito, ¿Has visto a los chicos?

- Noup. – Le respondió Pansy. - ¿Crees que…? – Le preguntó, dedicándole una mirada traviesa.

- No perdemos nada con averiguar. – Le respondió la pelirroja.

Las chicas sonrieron malévolamente y salieron del lugar, para ir a buscar a Harry y Draco por los rincones de Hogwarts.

**FIN**

* * *

**Okey… mi primer intento de slash terminado y acepto cualquier tipo de opinión, pero con benevolencia, ya?  
**

**No quise colocar a Harry y Draco como gays declarados porque, seamos realistas: muy pocos hombres tendrían la valentía para asumirse gays. Así que preferí colocarlos en un estado de negación que se resume en "no somos gays: sólo sentimos preferencia por el otro".**

**Lo de Ginny y Pansy voyeristas… fue simplemente un momento de aburrimiento xD. Y lo de los espejos, lo saqué del quinto libro, cuando Sirius le da a Harry un espejo doble.  
**

**El beso entre Romilda y Ginny… otro momento de locura mío.**

**Por último, agradecer a Vampisandi por sus comentarios y su ayuda con este fic en mi momento de bloqueo.  
**

**Ahora sí, ¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**Un abrazo para todas,**

**Sophie.**


End file.
